Mid-board optical transceiver modules are coupled to other optical transceivers using optical jumpers for optical signal connectivity. An optical jumper includes an optical cable, a near-end connector optically coupled to one end of the optical cable, and a far-end connector optically coupled to the other end of the optical cable. The configuration of the optical jumper may vary based on, for example, the length and type of the optical cable and the connector types.